When carrying out chemical or biochemical analyses, assays, syntheses or preparations, a large number of separate manipulations are performed on the material or component to be assayed, including measuring, aliquotting, transferring, diluting, mixing, separating, detecting, incubating, etc. Microfluidic technology miniaturizes these manipulations and integrates them so that they can be executed within one or a few microfluidic devices.
For example, pioneering microfluidic methods of performing biological assays in microfluidic systems have been developed, such as those described by Parce et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,443 entitled “High Throughput Screening Assay Systems in Microscale Fluidic Devices”, and Knapp et al. in PCT Publication No. WO 98/45481 entitled “Closed Loop Biochemical Analyzers”. Additionally, microfluidic devices for performing temperature-mediated reactions have been explored by Stern in U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,153.
One type of biological assay of particular interest in many fields of science is the detection and quantification of binding between various molecules. For example, screening of numerous compounds or molecules to determine how they bind to one another or how they bind to a particular target molecule is extremely important in many areas of research. For example, screening of large libraries of molecules is often utilized in pharmaceutical research. “Combinatorial” libraries composed of a collection of generated compounds, can be screened against a particular receptor to test for the presence of possible ligands and to quantify the binding of any possible ligands.
Various methods exist to characterize the binding between molecules. Many of those methods involve calorimetric analysis. Isothermal calorimetry (ITC) and differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) are examples of such methods. By measuring the thermal parameters of a binding reaction calorimeter can be used to test for the presence of binding between the molecules by detecting a shift in the thermal denaturation of a molecule that occurs when another molecule is bound to it. The shift in the thermal denaturation of a molecule (which could be as expressed in a molecular melt curve) can be monitored via the fluorescence of an indicator dye that binds to only select conformational states of the molecule. Alternatively, in some cases the binding between molecules can be determined by changes ill the intrinsic fluorescence of one of the molecules.
Characterization of the binding between molecules is also important tool in the characterization of nucleic acids. For example, Knapp et al. in U.S. Published Application No. 2002/0197630 entitled “Systems for High Throughput Genetic Analysis” discuss the use of melting curve analysis to detect single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). Molecular melt curves (and differences between molecular melt curves) can also be used to detect and analyze sequence differences between nucleic acids. The thermal denaturation curve for nucleic acids can be monitored by, e.g., measuring thermal parameters, fluorescence of indicator dyes/molecules, fluorescence polarization, dielectric properties, or the like.
Melting curve analysis is typically carried out either in a stopped flow format or in a continuous flow format. In a stopped flow format, flow is stopped within a microchannel of a microfluidic device while the temperature in that channel is ramped through a range of temperatures required to generate the desired melt curve. A drawback to stopped flow format is that is does not integrated well in systems with other flow through processes which require the flow to continue without any stoppage. When fluorescent indicator dyes are used to monitor denaturation, another drawback to stopped flow format is the loss of fluorescent signal due to dye photobleaching while the thermal ramp is being performed.
In a continuous flow format, a melting curve analysis is performed by applying a temperature gradient along the length (direction of flow) of a microchannel of a microfluidic device. If the melting curve analysis requires that the molecules being analyzed be subjected to a range of temperatures extending from a first temperature to a second temperature, the temperature at one end of the microchannel is controlled to the first temperature, and the temperature at the other end of the length is controlled to the second temperature, thus creating a continuous temperature gradient spanning the temperature range between the first and second selected temperatures. A drawback to current implementations of continuous flow microchannel controlled to the first temperature, and the temperature at the other end of the length is controlled to the second temperature thus creating a continuous temperature gradient spanning the temperature range between the first and second selected temperatures. A drawback to current implementations of continuous flow format is that thermal properties of the molecules in the stream must be measured at multiple points along the temperature gradient to generate the desired melting curve. This is makes measurement of thermal properties of the molecules in the stream more complex than in the stopped flow format, where thermal properties of the molecules in the stream can be measured at a single point to generate the desired melting curve.
A welcome addition to the art would be a process that allows performance of thermal melting analysis for continuously flowing a fluid, material, etc. through at microchannel of a microfluidic device while varying the temperature of the entire fluid, material, etc. stream as it moves through the microchannel by uniformly heating the entire fluid, material, etc, stream. Such an addition to the art would enable the advantage of the continuous flow format, namely integration with continuous flow processes upstream and downstream of the thermal melt analysis, and permit measurement of thermal properties of molecules in the stream at a single point in the stream to (generate the desired melting curve. Furthermore, the problem of photobleaching will be greatly reduced because fluorescent dye molecules, continuously flowing past a point of measurement will be exposed to photobleaching radiation for much shorter periods than in the case of stopped flow analysis.